These Little Human Things
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "These Little Signals". Durante una época llegó a desear ser un simple humano, ahora existían cosas que le hacían estar feliz de que no fuese así. Serie, yaoi, DantexNero. Cap 1.


_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**These Little Human Things**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Género**: Yaoi, serie.

∞ **Pareja: DantexNero.**

∞ **Advertencias**: Soy una cursi y una ridícula, no hay mucho por decir.

∞ **Importante**: Este fanfic es una tercera parte de una pequeña serie titulada: "_**These Little Devils**_". Para una mejor comprensión recomendaría que primero leyesen: "**THESE LITTLE MOMENTS****" **y "**THESE LITTLE SIGNALS**" primero, ya que habrá algunos guiños referentes a estas anteriores dos historias que probablemente serían algo confusos si no las leen primero.

∞ **Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry y sus espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom (desgraciadamente...); no escribo esto con fines de lucro ya que no gano nada, únicamente lo hago por pasatiempo... y liberar algo de estrés mientras espero que algún llegue a salir DMC5 (sí, yo tengo fe).

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**ThESe LiTtLe HuMaN ThInGs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Mission 01 :.**

**C**uando Patty Lowell conoció a Nero, pensó que finalmente iba a tener la oportunidad perfecta de tener un novio ideal. Nero era atractivo, amable -al menos con ella-, se tomaba el trabajo en Devil May Cry con seriedad y a diferencia de Dante, no era un vago ocioso.

Dentro de la mente de Patty, conseguir que Nero fuese su novio iba a ser una cosa muy sencilla, incluso aunque existía el pequeño inconveniente de que ella estaba constantemente de viaje junto con su madre y que podrían pasar meses y meses sin que ella pusiera un pie en Capulet City. Podría ser incluso hasta algo sumamente romántico el que Nero estuviera allí, esperándola con los brazos abiertos cada vez que volviese a la ciudad. El suyo sería un amor que se antepondría a la distancia y el tiempo…

… claro, hasta que un buen día Patty llegó a Devil May Cry luego de meses de ausencia sólo para enterarse de boca de Lady que de alguna forma extraña, retorcida y sumamente confusa, resultaba ser que ahora Dante y Nero eran amantes… ¡Amantes! Lady no pudo siquiera usar una palabra más suave, como "novios", no, tenía que haberlos llamado amantes y así destruido sin remordimiento alguno las esperanzas de Patty.

Eso apestaba. Sobre todo porque ¿Cómo era posible que Nero hubiese preferido a un viejo holgazán como Dante? De acuerdo, era atractivo, sí, Patty no negaba incluso que hacía ya muchos años, cuando recientemente había cumplido quince, había tenido un absurdo y pasajero enamoramiento con Dante, mismo que no duró demasiado -para su buena suerte-. Pero de allí a que Nero prefiriese a un hombre desaliñado a una hermosa joven como ella, era algo que simplemente no podía entender. Tal vez si Dante hubiese continuado siendo como ella lo conoció -callado, reservado, malo en las apuestas y comportándose como un bueno para nada-, Patty podría entender que tendría más encanto que la persona en la cual se convirtió Dante, ya que después de algunos meses haciéndole compañía desde que ella había regresado del primer viaje que hizo con su madre, Dante paulatinamente comenzó a ponerse más hablador, a fanfarronear, dejó de perder apuestas y a volverse más impertinente con sus comentarios hasta rayar finalmente en el descaro. En los años siguientes no hubo ningún cambio favorecedor en Dante, al contrario, Patty pensaba que se ponía peor y el hecho de que Lady le hubiese estado disparando más seguido conforme pasaba el tiempo únicamente parecía darle la razón a la joven Lowell.

Así que de verdad…

- ¿Qué le viste a Dante?

Había terminado preguntando Patty, mientras caminaba al lado de Nero en aquel precioso día soleado.

Como de costumbre, Patty había llegado a la ciudad hacía poco y una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue visitar la antigua tienda de su ya también antiguo amigo. Aprovechando que Nero se encontraba disponible, la joven rubia no dudó en pedirle que le acompañase de compras, a lo que, aunque no muy convencido, el otro aceptó y así comenzó lo que era un divertido día para Patty. Y lo estaba siendo, entre compras, helados y buena platica, pero aun así, ella no podía dejar apartar el pensamiento molesto de que Dante -_¡Dante, de entre todas las personas!_- le había ganado en el amor.

- Quiero decir -continuó la chica- ¿Por qué estás con él?

Ante tales preguntas, Nero frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada llena de extrañeza, para después restregarse la nariz con la mano izquierda.

- Es... -dijo finalmente, mirando hacia el frente- Un tema complicado. Prefiero no hablar de eso.

- Ya, me lo imagino -respondió la chica, revirando los ojos- Pero me encantaría saber por qué sigues con él con lo ingrato que es.

- Ingrato, eh.

- Sí, porque no necesito preguntarte si lo quieres porque _dah_, eso es obvio, pero lo que sí me pregunto es si Dante también te quiere.

- ...

- No me malentiendas, seguro que sí te quiere pero no sé, supongo que como de los dos tú eres el único que parece demostrarlo, por eso me pregunto cosas así.

Por eso y tal vez porque aún continuaba un _poquitín _resentida con Dante por haberle quitado a su potencial novio.

- Pero no me hagas caso, son tonterías mías.

Lo cual con sinceridad era cierto -porque la rubia aceptaba que era una mala perdedora-. Como también era cierto que Patty no se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que Nero había llevado su mano derecha sobre la contraria, ocultando el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo índice, el cual había adquirido apenas hacia unas semanas atrás en reemplazo del que anteriormente usaba y que perteneció a La Orden de La Espada. Obviamente Patty no prestó importancia a algo tan simple como un anillo -y tampoco sería como si ella fuese a saber de su significado o razón de ser-, así que el resto de aquella tarde de compras continuó sin problema alguno y sin más comentarios por parte de la rubia respecto a Dante y su relación con el ex-Caballero.

Sin embargo, al final del día, Nero aun pensaba en los inocentes comentarios que había hecho la chica Lowell y que le habían afectado más de lo que nunca admitiría. Porque de alguna manera, sonaba a que quizás llevaban algo de razón.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

**°º¤ Hace mucho tiempo...**

La destrucción y los horrores causados por Sanctus y su enfermizo plan aun azotaban las calles de Fortuna y a sus habitantes. Pero si algo les sobradaba a los fortunenses era fe.

Por eso era que aun pese a los terribles actos de su guía espiritual -que unos pocos creían que fuese su responsabilidad, mientras el resto lo negaba, convencidos de que un ente maligno se posesionó de él-, poco a poco, con esfuerzo y determinación inquebrantable aun ante tan lastimosa situación en la que estaban, comenzaron a reconstruir su ciudad y sus vidas.

Nero realmente no se había parado a pensar detenidamente en las consecuencias que podrían traer que su naturaleza no-humana fuese revelada a todo el mundo. Claro, miedo y odio fueron dos cosas que pasaron por su mente, pero no profundizó demasiado en esos pensamientos. Y ahora que todos los habitantes de Fortuna -o al menos la gran mayoría- sabían acerca de su particular característica demoniaca, lo último que Nero había esperado fue aceptación de su parte. Aunque desde luego, fue una aceptación a medias y bastante dudosa.

La gente había aclamado -obviamente de manera errónea- que _él_, _Nero_, con su herencia demoniaca era la prueba de que Sparda -su verdadero Salvador- había decidido socorrerlos enviándoles un caballero de sangre maldita para pelear a su favor, demostrándoles así que no los había abandonado en su momento de más grande necesidad.

_Y un carajo. _

¿De verdad la gente creía eso? Porque Nero apenas era capaz de escuchar ese cuento sin tener ganas de echarse a reír por lo estúpido que se escuchaba. La gente de Fortuna tenía un SERIO problema y no eran los demonios que todavía corrían libres por allí.

Sin embargo ser la "prueba viviente" de que Sparda _cuidaba _de sus fieles no era tan agradable como cualquiera pudiera pensar. Porque pese a que los más fieles lo consideraban de alguna manera como un heraldo de Sparda, eso no quería decir que el resto de los habitantes compartiesen esa idea o que fuesen muy tolerantes a la presencia de Nero y la revelación de su cambio de estatus de humano a demonio, ya que ni siquiera pudieron ser tan amables de considerarlo medio-humano aun. Tsk, incluso aquellos que se creían las patrañas de que él tenía algo que ver con su "Salvador" se mostraban renuentes a su lado.

Y Nero podía comprenderlo, pues hasta que Dante había aparecido, Nero jamás se hubo topado con un demonio que no quisiera matarlo. Era normal que la gente -no sólo en Fortuna- les temiese; y aunque la Orden creyese firmemente en que un demonio se había sacrificado a sí mismo por la humanidad, al mismo tiempo no podían dejar de ver al resto como criaturas viciosas y violentas, que arrastraban muerte a su paso.

Así pues aquella mañana cuando Nero caminaba por una de las calles que quedaron intactas de la ciudad, sólo tenía en mente llevar a cabo la función que le fue asignada desde hacía semanas y era la de ir las afueras y comenzar con su rutina diaria de cazar todos los demonios que pudiera encontrar en las cercanías, cosa que parecía estar funcionando, pues cada día tenía que alejarse un poco más de la ciudad para poder encontrarlos. Existía una esperanza real de que su número pudiera disminuirse hasta lo mínimo ahora que ya no existía ninguna puerta y nadie se encontraba invocándolos -o creándolos-.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se topó con una mujer que iba en sentido contrario al suyo, a paso rápido, quien obviamente no se dio cuenta cuando dejó caer accidentalmente un pequeño saco de tela que llevaba amarrado en la cintura. Nero no dudó en recogerlo y girarse hacia la mujer que ya estaba alejada de él por un pequeño tramo, llamándola con fuerza mientras se acercaba a ella. La mujer se dio la vuelta y el joven le mostró el saquito sostenido en su mano derecha, sin embargo, ella se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y Nero apenas necesitó darle un vistazo hacia el objeto ofrecido para entender cuál era el problema, por lo que pronto tomó el saco con su mano izquierda, extendiéndoselo nuevamente hacia su dueña, quien esta vez sí lo tomó, dándole las gracias de manera urgida y echándose a andar nuevamente con tanta prisa que poco faltó para decirse que estaba corriendo.

El peliblanco se quedó allí, en medio de la solitaria calle que apenas estaba siendo tocada por los rayos del sol conforme se abría paso la mañana. Sin mucha ceremonia extendió su brazo derecho frente a él, flexionando los dedos un par de veces, viendo el contraste de las escamas rojizas que los cubrían, con la piel luminiscente de su palma.

Sí, Nero podía entender perfectamente la situación. El miedo, el odio, el rechazo, todo era normal. Pero que pudiera entenderlo no lo hacía más fácil.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

**°º¤ Hace algún tiempo...**

Trish era una excelente compañera. A diferencia de Dante y Lady, ella se adaptaba al estilo de combate de quien fuese su compañero en turno y lo hacía de manera rápida, por lo que sólo necesitó realizar dos misiones con Nero antes de poder adecuarse a su forma de pelear.

El ex-Caballero realmente estaba disfrutando realizar misiones con ella, porque le daba una sensación de trabajo en equipo perfectamente completo, ya que de alguna manera el apoyo de la rubia conseguía que hiciera uso de sus habilidades a niveles que con Dante debían amoldarse o que debían restringirse con Lady en su caso. Además siempre había algo de divertido ver a Trish enfrentarse a demonios que también hacían manejo de la electricidad, era como un espectáculo de luces.

Que fueran un buen equipo o un par de combatientes experimentados no hacía a un lado el simpático hecho de que, de vez en cuando en alguna misión, el suelo sobre el cual se encontraban tendía a derrumbarse de la nada y en muchas ocasiones sin previo indicio alguno. Y precisamente eso les sucedió cuando explorando unas ruinas donde los habían mandado a buscar algunos objetos -considerados como reliquias importantes en la región donde se hallaban-, se vieron repentinamente sin suelo cuando esté procedió a hundirse de forma violenta, casi como si hubiese sido algo premeditado, lo cual hasta podría ser posible ya que uno nunca sabía qué esperarse en misiones como esas.

Nero no tuvo muchos problemas en sujetar su devil bringer en diferentes puntos a medida que se desplomaba junto con las rocas, estabilizando su caída y convirtiéndola en un descenso; Trish por su parte parecía tener todo bajo control, dando saltos de un lado a otro, evitando varias de las rocas de considerable tamaño que se abalanzaban sobre ella, sin embargo en algún momento, debió tener un pequeño descuido porque lo siguiente que Nero supo es que la rubia terminó bajo un peñasco. Así que apenas tocó suelo el chico se apresuró hacia el lugar donde su compañera había quedado, pero no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de intentar quitar la roca cuando esta se movió -casi como si fuera por voluntad propia- hasta que reveló bajo ella a la ojiazul, quien hincada sobre una de sus rodillas, se hallaba sosteniéndola con ambas manos para luego arrojarla con gran fuerza a su lado, haciendo que impactara contra una de las paredes de la cueva en la que ahora se hallaban.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Nero-.

- Desde luego, querido -respondió ella despreocupadamente- Aunque me temo que me he despeinado un poco.

El peliblanco dejó salir un bufido mezcla de risa al tiempo que le extendía su mano derecha con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo cuando Trish apenas había hecho el gesto de elevar su propia mano para tomar el ofrecimiento, Nero abrió bien los ojos con cierta alarma, para seguidamente llevar hacia atrás su mano derecha, reemplazándola por la izquierda.

La rubia arqueó ligeramente ambas cejas, ante un gesto que obviamente no pasó desapercibido para ella, pero se limitó a sonreír y tomar finalmente la mano que el ojiazul le tendía, poniéndose de pie sin dificultad alguna.

- Gracias - expresó con aquel tono seductivo que era tan natural en ella- Eres todo un caballero.

La broma implícita en aquellas palabras hizo que Nero revirase los ojos, sin embargo su mirada se tornó en una de sorpresa cuando, habiéndose colocado a un lado suyo, Trish le pasó el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su devil bringer, colocando sin problema alguno la mano derecha sobre su antebrazo, sin que pareciera importarle en lo absoluto la mezcla de escamas y piel luminosa que se hallaba tocando.

- Así que, mi galante caballero ¿Continuamos? Tengo esperanzas en que a partir de ahora las cosas se pongan interesantes.

Nero se resistió a varias cosas en ese momento, como en no tensarse demasiado o tratar de sacudir el brazo para librarse del agarre de la rubia o mostrarse tan incómodo como se sentía. No que le molestase realmente lo que Trish había hecho, sino que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? -preguntó finalmente él tratando de sonar lo más normal posible-.

En respuesta la rubia simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a caminar, teniendo que dar un pequeño tirón a Nero para que este también se pusiera en marcha.

Así, mientras avanzaba por la cueva con Trish aferrada de su brazo, por alguna razón que lo eludía, el peliblanco terminó sintiéndose más cómodo consigo mismo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

**°º¤ Ahora...**

En ocasiones resultaban un poco preocupante las extrañas tendencias que Dante mostraba. A fuerza de voluntad -y paciencia que ya no le quedaba- Nero había tenido que ir acostumbrándose a ellas, tolerando algunas y teniendo monumentales peleas con el mayor sobre otras.

Una de esas tendencias que había tenido que soportar y finalmente aceptar luego de algún tiempo de estar envuelto "emocionalmente" con el otro, era que Dante se había auto-acreditado el derecho de poder toquetear el devil bringer de Nero a su gusto y antojo, como si fuese algún tipo de juguete. Al principio había sido algo tremendamente difícil de soportar, que el menor había terminado aventando al otro en más de una ocasión e incluso, hasta aplastándolo contra el piso o la pared.

Pero el tiempo había suavizado las reacciones más violentas de Nero y finalmente la costumbre había hecho un completo asentamiento en él, permitiendo que en esos momentos Dante pudiese tener entre sus manos el brazo derecho de su pareja, mientras se entretenía a lo grande colocando en su mano diferentes objetos de origen demoniaco que había traído de su última misión, esperando detenidamente a ver cuál de ellos tenía la compatibilidad necesaria para ser absorbido por el devil bringer. El brazo derecho de Nero era una maravilla majestuosa, algo con lo cual el hijo de Sparda no se había topado antes y que desde luego, nunca pensó en encontrar en un hibrido como él. Al comienzo el chico de Fortuna se había mostrado renuente a hablar acerca de su característica más particular y Dante había tenido que esperar bastante para tener el conocimiento que ahora tenía acerca de aquel miembro demoniaco.

Sabía que el brazo de Nero no siempre había sido así y en palabras del mismo joven, no sabía realmente cuál era la razón por la que cambió, lo único que podía decir era que todo comenzó con un incidente en el que Kyrie y él se vieron envueltos. El mayor pensaba que tal vez aquel incidente era en realidad lo que había despertado la parte demoniaca que en Nero vivía y que seguramente había permanecido dormida durante demasiado tiempo, de allí que se hubiese hecho presente de una manera física e irreversible; tal vez si Nero hubiese hecho uso de sus poderes a una edad más temprana, como el mismo Dante, su brazo derecho no habría tenido un cambio tan radical. Pero sea como fuere, era algo que no contaba con un remedio -tal vez el tiempo lo diría-, por lo que lo único que quedaba hacer era aprender sobre él todo lo que se pudiese.

Una de las primeras cosas que Nero había descubierto era que su muy _inteligente_ brazo tenía la habilidad de absorber cosas de origen demoniaco que tuviesen un nivel alto de poder, para seguidamente ajustar ese poder en nuevas habilidades a beneficio de su dueño. Al saber esto, Dante prácticamente había salido corriendo a buscar un montón de diferentes objetos que guardaba desde hacía años en su colección y que se moría por saber si el devil bringer podía absorber. Ahora, de vez en cuando, cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, el dueño de Rebellion traía cosas que encontraba en misiones con el único fin de ver si serían de utilidad para Nero, aunque en los últimos tiempos estaba siendo más difícil hallar cosas que el devil bringer se decidiese a tomar, ya que parecía ser que se hacía más selectivo y cada vez se necesitaban objetos de mayor poder para que los aceptara.

- Bien, ese fue el último -indicó Dante, arrojando descuidadamente un cristal de color azul que resplandecía con un fulgor dorado y que fue rechazado- ¿Quieres salir a ver si este bebé puede hacer algo nuevo?

Los dos se encontraban sentados en el sillón largo que estaba en la oficina, Nero mantenía el codo izquierdo contra el respaldo, usando así el puño para recargar su mejilla mientras esperaba a que Dante terminase con su absurda actividad de "potenciar" su devil bringer, como tan alegremente llamaba al hecho de que, cuando se trataba de devil arms, Dante no podía estarse quieto sin tratar de encontrar formas de aumentar su poder, como hacía con todas las armas que caían en sus manos y que obviamente terminó incluyendo también el brazo del menor en la lista.

- No gracias, prefiero darme una ducha y después comer. No eres el único que acaba de llegar de una misión.

Dante chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres demasiado aguafiestas para ser tan joven.

- Y tú te quejas demasiado. No, espera, para ser tan viejo creo que no te quejas lo suficiente.

- Ja ja, kid, siempre tan original con tus bromas acerca de mi edad.

- Sólo tan original como tus bromas acerca de la mía.

El mayor terminó por encogerse de hombros, aun sosteniendo la mano del otro entre las suyas. Anteriormente a estas alturas, Nero ya se habría librado de aquel innecesario agarre, pero la expresión en el rostro de Dante se lo impedía -tan serena y complacida-, junto con la manera en el que el mayor se encontraba moviendo sus dedos pulgares en círculos por sobre la piel azulada de su mano, como si pensara que luego de absorber un par de cosas ahora necesitase un masaje para aliviar una molestia imaginaria.

- Realmente te gusta esa cosa ¿Eh? -habló en voz alta el dueño de Red Queen antes de siquiera darse cuenta-.

El hombre simplemente sonrió, volviendo a encogerse de hombros de manera despreocupada, sin molestarse en detener las pequeñas administraciones que estaba dando con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? -preguntó Dante, suspirando de manera claramente fingida- Es parte de ti ¿No?

Y como si su punto no fuese claro, procedió a llevar la mano del menor hacia sus labios, depositando un beso sobre la piel fluorescente de su palma, causando al instante que Nero se enderezara y entreabriese la boca, mostrando esa expresión contrariada que tanto le divertía a Dante ver cuando lo tomaba por sorpresa, porque sabía que una parte del menor -la instintiva- estaba dispuesto a arrojarlo, mientras que la otra -la racional- le recordaba que no debía hacerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, el hombre soltó una risotada, haciendo que Nero chasquease los dientes y se librase finalmente de su agarre, poniéndose de pie con una expresión nada complacida.

- Oh, vamos, kid, es sólo un beso, uno pensaría que a estas alturas ya estarías acostumbrado a eso y más... ya sabes, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que nos divertimos en nuestra habitación... y en el baño y aquella vez en la cocina y la semana pasada en las escaleras y el otro día en el escri–

Dante no pudo continuar hablando porque la misma mano que instantes antes había besado tan afectuosamente, ahora se había plantado nada ceremoniosamente sobre su cara, impidiéndole hablar.

- A veces haces que me den ganas de asfixiarte -dijo Nero con un tono hastiado- Y no, Dante -dijo seguidamente como quien le habla a un niño- No me van ese tipo de cosas en la cama.

Pese a como se encontraba, el mayor se echó a reír profusamente al grado en el que Nero tuvo que liberarlo. Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al escuchar la risa del otro, porque era precisamente ese tipo de risa -sincera y espontanea-, la que al dueño de Blue Rose más le gustaba oírle.

Y el que de alguna manera su devil bringer hubiese sido en parte el causante, lo hacía apreciar un poco más ése momento.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

En teoría, debería estar continuando con un fanfic que ya tengo pendiente en esta sección (o con cualquiera de los otros miles que tengo pendientes también), pero mi inspiración es una vaga a la que se le siguen ocurriendo cosas relacionadas con esta línea de "tiempo" que ya se convirtió en su propio universo. Estos escenarios hipotéticos se me hacen demasiado monos para escribir y además, tengo rondando todo el día cosas de DMC por la cabeza (quizás si dejase de escuchar los OST a diario... y si no tuviese tantas cosas coleccionadas o tantos posters en las paredes se me olvidaría DMC por un ratito).

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_...Y se me van los días, los meses y los años. Y se me van los sueños y la vida, pero tu recuerdo se queda allí. Siempre allí..._" —°¤:.


End file.
